The present invention relates to bathtubs, and more particularly to a tiltable bathtub which is selectively tilted between a horizontal position and a tilted position.
It is particularly difficult for physically-disadvantaged persons to take a bath in a conventional bathtub without help in getting into and out of the conventional bathtub. If physically-disadvantaged bathers were able to get into and out of a bathtub without assistance, it would not only save the time of someone who must help the bather, but would also afford the physically-disadvantaged bather privacy, and probably increase his/her feeling of self-esteem.
To the best of my knowledge, there are no such tiltable bathtubs.